<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn’s Extraordinary Coffee Shop by Nat_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367050">Autumn’s Extraordinary Coffee Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Writes/pseuds/Nat_Writes'>Nat_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coderbfs are just background, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, did anyone do this yet, its not that important tho - Freeform, simon makes a very brief cameo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Writes/pseuds/Nat_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey’s past relationships never had a happy ending. Zoey has been trying to avoid relationships ever since her last heartbreak. Too bad a cute guy stumbles into her life wanting nothing more than a black coffee.</p><p>Here’s an order of Zomax with a side of Coderbfs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn’s Extraordinary Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know where this originated from but it’s here now. I’m not too proud with how this came out but I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Golden Gate Grind was the hottest spot in San Francisco. Okay, maybe not the <em>hottest</em> but it’s definitely one of the best. There’s something about the small coffee shop that makes people want to keep coming back. Of course, all of it is thanks to Autumn who owns the small cozy shop that everyone just adores.</p><p>“Autumn did a great job setting this place up.” Zoey muses, not for the first time, to herself.</p><p>Zoey has been working as a barista for a couple of years now. Not as long as her coworker Tobin, and of Autumn. She’ll never understand how those two manage to act so cheery in the morning. It must be all the coffee they drink before she arrives.</p><p>Either way, she’s not a morning person.</p><p>A few people were lingering one afternoon. There was a couple sitting impossibly close to each other, employees coming in for their lunch break, and a group of kids chilling in a corner table. The familiar chime from the door reached Zoey’s ears and when she looked up she immediately noticed Leif chatting with a guy she hasn’t met before.</p><p>Leif comes in about every day around, what she assumes is his lunchtime, the same to get food and say hi to Tobin. She might not know Leif, besides the things Tobin likes to talk about, but Zoey tolerates the cocky smile on his face every time he walks in.</p><p>This time is different though, Leif usually comes in alone but now her appears to be talking happily to this new guy. And this new guy was good looking. Not exactly the level of hotness from the guy Zoey’s about to serve, but definitely closer to Autumn level cuteness. Oh crap, she’s been staring at him for too long. Zoey quickly averts her gaze and calls out ‘Simon’ and hands him his coffee. Her attention is turned back to Leif once Simon moved to leave.</p><p>”Joan said we need some team bonding time, Max, that’s why we’re here. Plus this place has some good coffee” Leif said, waving at Zoey. She nodded her head in acknowledgment, at him. Apparently, the new cute guy’s name is Max, and he seems confused as to why he’s here/</p><p>Max scoffs at him, not acknowledging Zoey as their approach her, “You’re only saying that because your boyfriend works here.”</p><p>”I’ll have you know that’s not the only reason. The coffee here is seriously great, right Zoey?” Leif asks as they stopped in front of the counter.</p><p>”Of course! There is no better place to get coffee than here.” Zoey pipes up. “Would you like your usual, Leif?”</p><p>”You know it.”</p><p>“Great! How about you—“</p><p>”Max,” He introduces himself, extending his hand out towards Zoey for her to shake. She takes it and grins at him.</p><p>”Nice to meet you, I’m Zoey. Welcoming to the Golden Gate Grind. What would you like?”</p><p>”Coffee black, keeping it lean got the ladies.” Max replies, nodding his head.</p><p>”It actually says that on his dating profile.” Leif joked.</p><p>Zoey chuckled, a little awkwardly, and wrote down their orders. Max smile at her and walks off with Leif so she could take the next customer’s order.</p><p>A few minutes passed when Tobin appeared next to her and called out Leif’s name. A lopsided grin appeared on his face once he caught sight of his boyfriend. </p><p>“Here’s your usual, Honey-buncehes,” Tobin sang affectionately, chuckling as Leif’s checks burned up, and hands him his coffee and sandwich. Zoey looked over at Max who had a look of amusement on his face. Tobin then takes Max’s coffee and dramatically hands it to him, “And here’s this outstanding black coffee for the new customer.”</p><p>Max takes his coffee and mutters, “Thanks.”</p><p>”Thanks, Tobes.” Leif laughed at his boyfriend, leaning over the counter to give him a peck on the cheek. Leif paid for his and Max’s drinks before walking away with Max in tow. Zoey heard Max as Leif about the nickname and Leif’s groan in response.</p><p>Chunkling to herself Zoey asks amusingly, echoing Max, “Honey-bunches?”</p><p>”What it’s fun watching his blush.” Tobin grins before getting back to work.</p><p>Zoey hummed and looked ahead of her where Leif and Max are chatting amongst themselves as the exit the shop. Zoey lets her gaze linger on the closed door for a moment before a customer walks in. She flashes a smile and tends to the next customer.</p><p>♥︎</p><p>Everytime Leif comes in Zoey can’t help but hope Max would follow. It’s been a week and there was no sign of the cute customer that stepped into the coffee shop. She felt awkward bringing up the subject to Leif since she barely knew the guy. Zoey mentally shakes her head truing to clear her thoughts. Zoey couldn’t fathom why Max kept intruding her mind.</p><p>Zoey had just finished hanging someone their coffee when Tobin leaned on the counter next to her.</p><p>”Did my bro do anything to upset you?” Tobin blurted out.</p><p>”No,” Zoey responded slowly, “Why would you say that?”</p><p>”You see, this frown appears on your face whenever he walks in.”</p><p>Oh crap. Of course, he noticed. Zoey was figuring out how to response when a chime from the door caught her attention. Saved by the bell.</p><p>Except, maybe she wasn’t <em>quite</em> saved.</p><p>Max walked into the small coffee shop looking more than a bit lost. Zoey eyes him carefully as he approached the counter, she barely registered Tobin moving so he was facing Max as well.</p><p>”Thought you bailed on us bro. We haven’t seen you around here in a while.”</p><p>Max offered a halfhearted chuckle.</p><p>”Long day?” Zoey asks, noting the dark circle under his eyes. “Or week?”</p><p>“Joan has us work non stop on the new watch.” Max sighs, “Speaking of, I have to eat back if we ever plan on getting it done. Leif said he wants his usual coffee with an extra shot or two.”</p><p>”Alright,” Zoey says getting his order down. “Coffee black, for you?”</p><p>”I only came here once and you remember my drink order?”</p><p>”I, uh, yeah. It’s only one order. You should see Autumn she remember’s everybody’s order.” Zoey stammered trying to laugh it off. From the corner to her eye, she can see Tobin narrowing his eyes at her.</p><p>”Right...” Max trails off as Tobin walks away to get started on the drinks.</p><p>”You should take a seat while you wait,” Zoey offered gently, “You know save your energy.” </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll go do that.” Max tiredly smiles at her before walking towards the nearest table. Zoey watches him leave before turning towards Tobin.</p><p>“Add an extra shot in that. He looks like he needs it,” Zoey whispers to Tobin.</p><p>”Already on it,” Tobin replies. A few short moments later he’s walking over next to Zoey. When Zoey calls out Max’s name and receives no response she shares a look with Tobin. Silently, Zoey grabs the two cups from Tobin’s hands and walks over to where Max is sitting.</p><p>Zoey places the cups on the table and gently shakes his shoulder.</p><p>”Max?” Zoey whispers.</p><p>Max brows furrow, clearly not happy being disturbed, and he mumbles something Zoey can’t hear.</p><p>”Max?” Zoey tries again, a little louder this time.</p><p>”Wha—“ Max starts before cutting himself off. “Sorry. I’ll just take my coffee and go.”</p><p>Max grabs his and Leif’s coffee cups and stands up quickly. Zoey backs away so Max doesn’t bump into her. He mutters a quiet ‘goodbye’ before fleeing toward the exit. Zoey’s eyes never leave him as he walks toward the exit.</p><p>And she most definitely ignores the look the Tobin is giving her when she heads back towards him.</p><p>♥︎</p><p>Max’s visits happen a lot more frequently after that. Every once in a while he comes in alone, but more often than not her’s with Leif.</p><p>Zoey has also come to the conclusion that she might have a small crush on the guy after Autumn pointed out her staring.</p><p>
  <em>♡︎</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You’re staring at him like he’s the prettiest person you have ever seen.” Autumn casually states one early afternoon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zoey didn’t even realize she was staring. The small carefree smile slipped from her face as she addressed Autumn. Chuckling nervously she asks, “What are you talking about?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You’re staring at him the same way Tobin stares at Leif.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Are you kidding me? I’m not interested in him,” Zoey exclaimed. The pointed look from Autumn made her spill the truth. “Okay. Fine. Maybe a little.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All Autumn does is smile at her before Zoey is cutting her off. “For a quiet gal, you observe a lot.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”It’s my coffee shop. I like to know what’s going on around here.” Autumn giggles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zoey smiles at her letting out a quiet sigh. “If he liked me he would have said something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Oh come on he is into you. Maybe get him a free cookie and see how he reacts.” Autumn suggest, her signature smile planted on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zoey snorts and tried coughing to cover it up but Autumn is already helping the next customer. She tries to dismiss the last thing Autumn said. If Max was remotely interested in her he would have said something, right? Still, the thought of giving him cookies on the house didn’t leave her mind for the rest of the day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>♡︎</em>
</p><p>It was a week after he talk with Autumn when she noticed Max looking less cheerful. His smile would seem strained when he came in with Leif. Their little ‘small talk’ has been reduced to avoided eye contact (by Max) and one-word answers (also by Max). Slowly his visits were becoming uncommon.</p><p>Zoey knew it was none of her business but she couldn’t help but wonder what made the cute customer so mopey.</p><p>When Max decided to make an appearance again Zoey was a little more that surprised. Even more so when it was only a couple minutes before closing. Zoey paused her conversation with Tobin and Autumn when Max approached the counter. Autumn gave Zoey a knowing look before walking away to clean off the tables.</p><p>”Hey, your usual?” Zoey asked as a greeting.</p><p>”Yes, please.” Max hummed in agreement turning to go sit down.</p><p>Tobin moved to get his coffee ready while Zoey glanced over at !ax in concern. When Max sighs at his screen and slumps over his chair Zoey is hit with an idea. She turns around and grabs a couple of cookies, silently thanking Autumn, and puts them into a plastic container before grabbing his coffee from a confused Tobin.</p><p>His eyebrows were raised in a silent question.</p><p>”Think you can handle this for a couple of minutes?” Zoey asks, gesturing towards the counter with the coffee and cookies in her hands.</p><p>“I’ve got it covered Zo-Zo!” Tobin grins and gives her a military salute.Zoey mirrors his expression before walking towards Max.</p><p>”Hey, um, here’s your coffee and some cookies.”</p><p>”Uh, I didn’t order those.”</p><p>”Oh! Right, I got them for you they’re on the house,” Zoey replied sheepishly, placing the food on the table, clasping her hands in front of her, “I noticed you’ve been down in the dumps recently and I thought this might help.”</p><p>Max looks between the container of cookies and Zoey for a brief moment before letting out a quiet laugh. “Thank you.”</p><p>”Of course. We might not know each other well but just know that I’m here if you ever want to talk.” Something briefly flashes in his eyes that Zoey didn’t have time to decipher. She quickly added, “No matter what I’ll always be here to get you your coffee.”</p><p>Zoey gave him one last smile before turning around and leaving him alone.</p><p>”Hey, wait!” Zoey stops. She turns to face Max again. “What you said about us not knowing each other, maybe we could change that.”</p><p>Zoey felt like her heart was beating right out of her chest. “How so Max?”</p><p>”Maybe we could go out for coffee,” Max winced at his choice of words and Zoey couldn’t hold back a chuckle, “Maybe not coffee. Could I take you out to dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah. That sounds like fun.” Zoey steps closer to his table and pulled a pen out of her pocket. On his cup, she wrote down her phone number. “Give me a call sometime, okay?”</p><p>”Okay.” Max shot her a lopsided smile before exiting the shop with his coffee and cookies in hand.</p><p>Near the door Autumn gave Zoey a thumbs up, which she gratefully returned. When Zoey reached Tobin she was greeted by a low whistle.</p><p>”You so owe Leif for introducing you two.”</p><p>”Yeah, yeah. I’ll pay for his coffee next time he comes in here.”</p><p>Zoey rolled her eyes at him but there was no heat behind it. Tobin’s smirk on,y grew and he walked away to finish cleaning off the last of the tables. Zoey felt her phone vibrated in her pocket, she grabbed it and smiled when she saw a new text message from an unknown number.</p><p>
  <em>Hey! This is Max, I just though it would be nice if you had my number too! :)</em>
</p><p>Zoey chuckled as she quickly typed out a response. Maybe she’ll pay for Leif’s coffee a little longer than just a day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this was bad, thank you for sticking through until the end. ♡ ･ᴗ･ ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>